Fujiwara no Mokou
|-|1= |-|2= Summary Fujiwara no Mokou (藤原 妹紅) was formerly an ordinary human, but she became an immortal being after drinking the Hourai Elixir about 1300 years ago. Now she's never able to die, though she still feels the pain of injuries as normal. She's considered to be very powerful, given her long life, the power she earned through her life, and her immortal status since she can keep fighting until she can no longer stand the pain. Power and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Fujiwara no Mokou Age: More than 1300 years old Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Human, Hourai Immortal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human and Phoenix Physiology, Flight, Danmaku, Magic, Forcefield Creation (Can create a forcefield to block incoming attacks. Passively creates a barrier around her when she is stunned.), Fire Manipulation, Blue Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Geyser Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immutability (In Kaguya's profile, it's stated that she can deny any change as she can create a perpetual world, her power is heavily involved in the creation of Hourai Elixir, thus the consumers should have the resistance to any manipulation too.), Resistance to Fire and Coldness, Immunity to Disease Manipulation, Death and Life Manipulation (As shown here.) Attack Potency: Low Multiversal+ Level (Fought against and killed Kaguya several times for 300 years.) Speed: At least MFTL+ (Comparable to characters who can travel interstellar distance in the Dream World while fighting various enemies.), possibly Infinite (Should've been comparable to Kaguya.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Low Multiversal+ Level Stamina: Very High Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku Intelligence: Above Average (Due to being friends with Keine, who's a history teacher. Acts as a guide for Bamboo Forest of the Lost. Learned various kinds of sorcery throughout the years.) Weaknesses: Can still feel the pain albeit able to regenerate from the damage. Others Standard Equipment: Talismans and Spell Cards. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Fire Manipulation': Her main combat ability seems to be the power to create and manipulate flames, typically doing so with phoenix-like imagery, presumably to reflect her immortal nature. *'Sorcery': According to Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, Mokou, over the course of her long life, has mastered all sorts of magic. Spell Cards *'Let This Whole World Burn Away to Nothing!': Can uses the power of the Occult Balls to create a sphere of energy powerful enough to vaporizes her surrounding, including herself. *'Undying "South Wind, Clear Sky Soaring Kick"': Can kicks the opponent twice, kicking them down into the earth so hard, it makes a tiny volcano eruption. *'Immortal "Fire Bird Flying Phoenix"': Can creates a danmaku pattern in the shape of a phoenix which move forward, as well as a circle of bullets and smaller phoenix shapes which home in on the player. *'Forgiveness "Honest Man's Death"': Can creates wave-like blue danmaku and sends out a barrage of red bullets shaped like a cone. She also uses a laser beam directly in front of her. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Tragic Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Death Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators